


The Vampire and The Dragon

by TaeXaria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU Vampires, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Juvia Lockster, I dont know what to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mages, Post-Betrayal, Too many charaters, author is so clueless, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeXaria/pseuds/TaeXaria
Summary: Alternate Universe where mages and vampires lived together in harmony. But after a power trifle, the harmony is lost.Natsu is the prince of Magnolia. Juvia is a runaway childhood friend of his. What happens when they meet in a situation they had never imagined.(i suck at summaries...lol)





	The Vampire and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> My First FT fic. I honestly don't know what I did here.

     
      
It was just another day in her life, yet she could not wipe off the images of her precious ones from her mind. It had been a long time, yet they were vibrant. She remembered them and sighed. Everything was not a ‘happily ever after’ story. So was her life.  
  
Juvia wasn’t any different kind of mage you will find in the kingdom of Fiore, yet she was. A difference she could never shake off. A difference that was etched in her blood.  
  
She believed this all began even before she was born. She remembered her past life, living normally like the readers past the screen. She remembered fanning over fictional characters. So when she died, she had secretly wished something stupid to be stuck in here. Maybe it was fate or destiny. Who knows? She was born into a world that was closed to her heart than her homeland. Sounds peaceful? Nope. No, no. It wasn’t. She realized that this world was a parallel of the world she fantasized and loved. Perhaps this world gave the author an idea to write a book. Who knew?  
  
Yet the truth wasn’t as beautiful as her fantasies of the book itself. It was a parallel but had a major difference.  
  
Imagine vampires and mages in the same world. Chaotic yet crazily awesome. Such was the world. Juvia wasn’t different; she was just a mage with vampiric instincts.  
  
She remembered her happy childhood as she walked through the dark corridors. Her times with her gang, as she called them were always there for her. Natsu’s sakura hair and Gray’s charcoal black hair dancing in the wind as they banter about some stupid stuff and Lucy’s electric blond hair bouncing over her shoulder as she tried to shut them off. But in the end, it was always Erza who was able to shut them off. She remembered their happy times as they giggled and danced on many occasions and played in the vast royal gardens. Natsu’s sunny bright grin when their eyes met, Gray’s endearing stripping habit that often made Juvia turn red, Lucy’s soft voice to let her know that she was always there for her and Erza’s obsession over cakes, everything that brought her home yet now home was far off. Status and responsibilities never existed in that small world of theirs. Yet now the sky and the warmth they once shared together was now lost. Home now was something that seemed more expensive than the richest treasure on the planet.  
  
_Seven years ago_  
  
_“Hey, Juvia! Stop sitting so far. Come here!” Lucy called for her for the nth time today. Yet she remained seated under the farthest tree from them. Somehow today she didn’t want to be with them._  
  
_“Juvia, come on!” Natsu shouted as he appeared in front of her._  
  
_“But Juvia wants to be here.”_  
  
_“No one wants to be lonely like you are now, come on- ow” Lucy poked in Gray’s ribs and he joked._  
  
_“I was just kidding.”_  
  
_“Shut up.” Lucy sighed and then continued, “There might be something wrong. Juvia, tell us”_  
  
_“But-”Juvia looked up and saw her gang surrounding her._  
  
_“Juvia, try this cake. You might feel good after this.” Erza said as she offered her cake. The rest of them gawked at her, along with Juvia as they all knew how much she loved to preserve her cakes._  
  
_“I am fine-just wasn’t feeling well” Juvia murmured. Her friends took a sharp inhale and then the questioning began._  
  
_That day, she silently excused herself and entered her small room at the end of the servant’s quarters. She lived there alone after her parents had to leave for reasons unknown. She was allowed to stay until she grew old enough to take care of herself and work stuff out. Juvia was always thankful to the king for this, even if he never told her the reason for her parents leaving her._  
  
_The rest of the day, she remained limp on the bed as she tried to analyze the unknown emotions that now had settled in her heart. Sometimes her heart ached with the thought of the prince whom she could never reach._  
  
_That night she snuck out from the night curfew towards Lucy’s family mansion. Her family was a part of the nobility, unlike any of her friend’s family background._  
  
_Her friends were all from different backgrounds; perhaps that’s what made them unique. Lucy was a nobleman’s daughter, Erza was destined to be a knight, Gray was an amateur mage and then there was Natsu. The thought of the sakura-head always made her feel different, like the warmth that spread through her. Like his flame magic could evaporate her just like how water evaporates on heating._  
  
_What could she even know at that age? She was young. Natsu was too. But he was the crown prince of Magnolia. He was predestined to follow the royal, fiery steps of his father King Igneel who was also known as the Dragon King due to his many feats that can’t be described in words._  
  
_That night, she cried in Lucy’s embrace. Lucy didn’t say anything and she appreciated the silence. She told Lucy about her feeling for Natsu. Lucy just nodded and patted her head, like the elder sister role she often takes. But she didn’t miss how Lucy looked distressful when she had told her. Yet they appreciated the silence._  
  
Now looking back at that day, Juvia decided that was a bad idea. That incident gave her peace for some days, with Lucy often covering for her when she didn’t want to meet anyone especially Natsu. But that short-lived peace died out quickly. Within a year after this incident, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were pronounced as engaged. The prince and the future princess were happy and a part of Juvia cracked.  
  
Was it jealousy? She didn’t believe in so. She was happy for them as they were happy with each other. But still, the lingering feeling remained. Little did she knew that someone felt the same way as her that day. Someone who felt this forbidden love growing and just being useless.  
  
“-a”  
  
“Earth to Juvia-”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Juvia looked up, breaking the long train of thoughts with that. She found Gray Fullbuster looking at her, his bored expression painted on his face. He stood with his shoulder on the wall, his dark brown trench coat a stark contrast to his pale skin. His charcoal dark eyes bore into Juvia’s ocean blue ones, and there the stare remained.  
  
“Where were you?” Gray enquired, looking amused with every passing moment. He smirked, his double tooth showing as his lips parted. No, they weren’t a tooth anymore; they were the fangs that showed his existence as a vampire. Half vampire to be précised.  
  
“Nowhere” Juvia replied meekly.  
  
“Daydreaming again?”  
  
Juvia smiled and Gray gave her a knowing look. They knew, yet it was like an elephant in room. Juvia looked around to find herself in her dark room, which she loved to say – dark as the ocean deep, and Gray loved to call that dark room where lighting the room was forbidden by Juvia as – dark as the phantoms.  
  
“Gray, you know…this mission is bothering me.” Juvia finally spoke up after setting on her bed, while Gray sat on the couch. She hung her head low, the weight of the mission heavy on her shoulders.  
  
“True! It’s the same for me”  
  
“They are strong. Why do they need us?”  
  
“I don’t know. But you know who gave us this mission. Can’t deny Jellal’s order. He might rip us apart if we back down from this mission.”  
  
“I just don't want to go there. Even if it is for a mission.”  
  
“Me neither,” Gray said after a long pause, voice strained.  
  
Juvia looked up to find his eyes covered with an aura of sadness and pain. Even in this darkness around her, she was happy to at least have one of her friends here. It's not like those people here are not her friends, but the fact that she had trusted her gang more than anyone didn't change even after so many years.  
  
_Four years ago_  
  
_“It was you! Wasn't it?” Lucy called out to Juvia who stood in front of her. Lucy’s had an angry aura around. Behind her stood Levy, her new assistant who was helping Lucy to sort out some royal paperwork today. Levy had a distressed expression on her face as she looked to and fro to the rest._  
  
_“It wasn't me! Trust me, Lucy. You know I will never do this.” Juvia cried. She knew what was being talked of, but she didn't know why they were accusing her._  
  
_“All the proofs and evidence show that it's you. And still, you act innocent”_  
  
_“Lucy, please.” Juvia's voice echoed broken in the room, Lucy’s glare softer._  
  
_“I want to believe in you Juvia. I know you can never do such, but-” Lucy sounded broken and done._  
  
_Their cries reverberated at the walls, yet the solution remained lost. What else remained lost? The now torn lines of love and faith remained raw, red with tears._  
  
_After a few moments of excruciating silence, Natsu enters the room. He remained silent with gloom hanging over his head. He sighed loudly and Lucy looked up from her desk._  
  
_“Any news on him?”_  
  
_Natsu shook his head vehemently._  
  
_It had been two weeks since Gray went missing. Before he went missing, he had been avoiding everyone, except Juvia. Juvia was the only one who could approach him with him not turning her out. Before he went missing, Juvia had brought him dinner, as he had remained cooped up in that room of his. Juvia had never entered his room, but that day she got a glimpse of it being messy. Gray wasn’t a kind of person who would keep his room unclean. Messy he may be after his involuntary stripping, but his room was always spotless._  
  
_That day, something else was different too. Gray gave off a non-mage aura. He was somehow intimating, as he stood with his door ajar in his shirtless glory and accepted the food tray from Juvia with a grimace._  
  
_The next morning, Gray went missing. Juvia was not the one who went near his room that night after the dinner, it was Natsu who went to him to persuade him into talking, into pulling him out. But Gray wasn’t there. The room had blood splattered, over the bed, on the floor, on the window sills and scratch marks everywhere. It didn’t require a genius to figure out that there was some kind of struggle that had taken in there._  
  
_The truth was that Gray had struggled with himself, as of what Juvia figured out later._  
  
_People accused Juvia, the obvious suspect here. Her friends believed her but the belief didn’t last much. A week later, her friends began to doubt her with due respect to all the evidence found. The fact that her friends had begun suspecting her was unbearable._  
  
_Two weeks on now, Juvia sat down under her favorite tree’s shade, something that gave her peace. Servants and soldiers passing gave questioning looks to her, hushed whispers and comments passed her as she remained silent. Meanwhile, Natsu approached her and she stiffened._  
  
_“Hey,” Natsu whispered._  
  
_“Hi”_  
  
_“Juvia, I wanted to talk to you.”_  
  
_“If this is about another questioning round, I am tired.”_  
  
_“No. It’s about something else. Please..”_  
  
_Juvia nodded as the prince sat next to her. More glances were spared. The prince shuffled his coat and pulled out an envelope. He then gave it to Juvia._  
  
_“What is it.”_  
  
_Natsu didn’t reply to her. He just shook his head and Juvia’s heart sank a bit. ‘Is this some kind of eviction letter?’ she thought as she pulled it parchment from the envelope._  
  
_But the contents were nothing like that. It was a letter from Gray from her. The parchment held only a sentence. ‘Come for me, Juvia, I know who you are’.She looked back at the envelope to realize that Natsu had already read it. And a dreadful feeling settled in._  
  
_“I am sorry, but we found this in your room. My apologies as we had to look into your room as you were the prime suspect. But we found this letter yesterday, on your doormat. So we believe Gray is still alive and you are not guilty.” Natsu said with his eyes on his letter boots._  
  
_Juvia found all this very strange. If that was so, they could have let her go already. But her situation just became messier with this letter. What did Gray mean? Why did he say only this much if he wanted Juvia to meet him? But most importantly, where is he?_  
  
_Later that night, Erza had approached her, told her to pack her stuff in five minutes and move. Erza was extra stern that day, so Juvia managed to pack her stuff in three minutes and hauled her butt as Erza pulled her through a dark passageway. When she tried to ask her anything, Erza would give her a hard look and tell her to shut up. But within the turns and walking in the dark passageway, Erza kept mumbling, “…my cake…damn him…hungry…”_  
  
_Somewhere in the middle, which Juvia assumed she saw Gajeel with his spear in his hand. Gajeel was the newly recruited bodyguard for the prince, how somehow proved himself equal in power with Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel were never a good team, but they were good when they had to work together. Like how it was for Natsu and Gray._  
  
_“I see you got her.”_  
  
_“We were quite late, actually very late,” Erza spoke grimly. Juvia remained clueless as ever and watched them talk._  
  
_Erza had never approached her after Gray went missing, heck she wasn’t even seen in the palace much. She often excused herself saying she will be looking for Gray in various places and would return at night._  
  
_“Juvia, let’s move”_  
  
_Juvia flinched as she found her face to face with Erza who was tugging on her wrist gently. She nodded and began walking as Gajeel and Erza led the way. After some time, the passageway opened to a forest clearing._  
  
_“They are not here yet. Let's wait.”_  
  
_“Damn I am hungry.”_  
  
_A bush rustled nearby and the trio stood in alarm. Then they saw a blue-haired man with a weird tattoo on his right eye appear._  
  
_“Jellal! You are so late.”_  
  
_“Scarlet! You are as beautiful as ever, is it sunset now?” the blue haired Jellal replied in a chivalrous manner. Erza turned red as her hair as Gajeel rolled his eyes. Juvia’s confusion kept growing as she saw the pair embrace in a tight hug. They then parted and Erza asked, “Where is my payment?”_  
  
_“It’s on the way.”_  
  
_“What’s going on?” Juvia asked, finally after finding her voice._  
  
_“We will tell you soon, don’t worry,” Jellal told her in a reassuring tone._  
  
_The bush rustled again and she found herself staring at the man who was deemed as missing. Gray popped out, his skin extra pale under the moonlight and holding a small cardboard box. He flashed a grin to the group as he apologized for the delay and handed the box to Erza who instantly opened it to sneak a look. She nodded happily and thanked for the cake._

  
_(“Who asks for a cake as payment?”_  
_“At least it was better than yours. You asked for a book to let you know who to confess.”_  
_“Hah”_  
_“Man up a little Gajeel. She will say yes.”)_  
  
_Finally, they let Juvia know of the situation. Apparently Gray wasn’t just a mage, he was a half. His other half was a vampire and a few weeks prior, his vampiric instincts kicked it. He began craving for blood so shunned himself from everyone. He allowed Juvia only because somehow Gray didn’t feel that kind of craving while being with Juvia. Two weeks ago, when he felt this craving too much, he decided to leave before he hurt anyone. (“You could have left a note.” “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.”)._  
  
_Erza began looking for him and found Jellal who gave her the information about Gray. Apparently, Jellal was a vampire who found Gray after he left and had no place to go, so he was staying over his. Jellal had also sheltered other vampires, mostly half’s or the ones who faced issues in their covens and had to leave. During their conversations, Gray had told how Juvia’s scent didn’t make him crave for blood. Jellal, Erza, and Gray then began to look for her parents. A week ago they had found them, and also that Juvia’s mom was a vampire._  
  
_They later had decided to get Juvia out of there before something serious happens. And so here they were, now with Juvia out of the palace._  
  
_“And none of you thought of telling me this? And Gray, you wrote only two sentences that made me even more confused!”_  
  
_“Juvia, we didn’t know how you would take this information. But we really had to get you out of there. Because the cravings are violent, and  many suspects you.” Gray tries to explain._  
  
_“Hah! And whose fault is that?”_  
  
_Gray looks guilty over this as Jellal pats him._  
  
_“Actually, there is a reason.” Gajeel finally speaks up, startling everyone. He had been so unnaturally silent that no one noticed him. He told her the reason and her eyes widen. Finally, when the proposal to join Jellal’s coven was made, she agrees._  
  
_Till this date, she had never regretted that decision. Jellal and his team took good care of her. She became a better mage and with her vampiric instincts, she was unbeatable. Gary got better with his skills too._

\----  
  
“Yo lovebirds. Sup?” Erza squealed in as she came into Juvia’s room, breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
“Speak for yourself. Weren’t you with Jellal a few hours ago.” Gray smirked as Erza glared back. Juvia chuckled and asked, “What brings you here?”  
  
Even after so many years, Erza was still the same. She now was the general of the Royal Forces. Luckily her connections with a vampire coven remained hidden. Their coven was also the most different type of coven one would find. They didn’t hunt humans or mages for blood; they had healthy ways to get the blood. They didn’t had to steal for money to sustain themselves; they just got paid by the King as the king knew and often asked the coven to deal issues that could not be dealt but the royal forces. They were often like the hidden forces of Fiore, and often dubbed themselves as The Night Fairies. ("So why are we called Fairies?" "It is because our founder had fallen in love with a fairy, and the fairy often called him that." "Fairies don't exist." "Nah, they do." )

"Someone is here to meet ya all. It’s about the mission.”  
  
Gray and Juvia groaned in harmony. They didn’t want to go for the mission which had also involved their past, yet it was Jellal and Erza telling them. Denial can be hellish.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya all liked it.


End file.
